


日食月食

by duohereshuibuxuku



Series: QG Parking [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Series: QG Parking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571182
Kudos: 4





	日食月食

“喂。”

听筒传播出略带失真的声音，让黄明昊心跳骤然剧烈起来。

熟悉，又不太熟悉。陌生，又绝不可能陌生。

黄明昊喉咙突然异常干涸，喉结起伏，却未发出声响。

“喂？Justin？”

“怎么，没人接吗？”董又霖转头问黄明昊。

黄明昊回神，摆手示意了一下，起身走到角落，手掩话筒试图压低包厢内的喧嚣。

“丞……范丞丞，你还没睡。”

“你在哪儿呢，这么吵。”

“我和小鬼锐哥长靖他们在L市聚餐，听说你也在L市，大家问你来不来。”

电话那头沉默，黄明昊赶紧补充。“还有Jeffrey杰哥彦辰哥锐彬哥磊子，还有正在赶来的卜凡他们……”

黄明昊说到一半，意识到自己仿佛在劝说别人来赴凌晨一点一个莫名其妙的约，声音越来越低，终至消失。

“地址。”

“你……确定要来吗？”黄明昊下意识吞口水。

“你不想我去？”

“不是，呃，不影响你休息的话就来吧……我发定位给你。”

“嗯。”

挂了电话，黄明昊僵直的背才缓缓放松。即将见到范丞丞，心中的忐忑不知是惶恐更多还是期待更多。

真的好久不见了啊。

黄明昊和王琳凯周锐尤长靖受邀在L市做一档选秀综艺的助唱嘉宾。自从出了大厂，限定组合解散之后难得几人碰头，节目录制结束，周锐做东邀请大家聚餐。酒过三巡被叫来的大厂男孩越来越多，像是普通人开的同学会。

席间不知是谁提到范丞丞好像最近都在L市录专辑，大家目光不约而同集中到黄明昊身上，怂恿他叫范丞丞过来一起嗨。

可能彼此久不联系，大家印象还停留在范丞丞跟黄明昊关系最好的回忆中。实际组合解散后，因为各自行程安排，黄明昊同范丞丞很难碰头，约过几次总因时间对不上而错过，渐渐也就淡了，成为朋友圈点赞之交，公司年会才见面聊几句的普通同事。

但黄明昊面对曾经的朋友兄弟，没法说出其实我们不熟这种话，只能硬着头皮打给范丞丞。还好，至少范丞丞没有开口就问你是谁，或者干脆不接，比最差预期好多了。

等范丞丞赶过来已将近两点，一众人已转移到KTV群魔乱舞。所以范丞丞进包厢时，大概只有不时留意门口的黄明昊发现了。

晦暗不明的灯光没法仔细照出范丞丞五官，单看身形就足以让黄明昊认定他瘦了很多。

前阵子范丞丞跟搭过戏的新人小花传绯闻说情侣密会苏梅岛，没两个月又传八卦说情侣陌路不相识。刚好传八卦那两天范丞丞朋友圈发的都是些意义不明的句子，黄明昊也觉得八卦的可信度提高几分。

现在看到范丞丞的消瘦，黄明昊联想到这件事，嘴里的爆米花似乎溢出点人造甜味剂的苦涩。

范丞丞扫视全场，目光对着黄明昊的方向微微停顿。黄明昊用酒杯挡住脸同灵超一副交谈甚欢的样子，心脏跳动的频率令他慌张。之前做的心理建设比散沙还不如，被范丞丞看一眼就没了。

或许是没什么兴致，范丞丞一反常态的低调，就近坐到门口沙发，跟旁边的郑锐彬打招呼聊起来。

黄明昊舒了口气，又隐隐有些失望。灵超问他在看什么，顺着他视线望过去，叫了一声。

“喂喂，范丞丞来了。”

范丞丞被几个醉汉簇拥推到中央，跟众人碰了几杯强迫他唱一首才能坐回去。范丞丞推辞不过点了一首《can't stop》，坐到立麦前，向躲在人群后的黄明昊勾手指。黄明昊滑动手机屏幕装忙，指尖几不可见地颤抖。

“黄明昊，一起来。”范丞丞见他没反应，对着麦点名。

所有人目光瞬间投向坐在后面的黄明昊身上。黄明昊呆住，尴尬地放下手机，脑子被无数卧槽卧槽的弹幕填满。

且不说为什么要选这首歌，不同组的董又霖、灵超，同组的郑锐彬、尤长靖明明都在场，为什么偏偏点名自己合唱？

真的是怕什么来什么。

黄明昊被周锐拉到前面，手里塞进话筒。其他人摇铃的摇铃，摇沙锤的摇沙锤，甚至还有摇骰子的。

大约是这首歌勾起大家曾经的回忆，副曲部分基本每个人都在跟着唱。黄明昊半倚在吧台旁，偷看范丞丞唱歌的样子。自从组合解散，他好像再也没有这么近距离看过范丞丞拿麦唱歌了。

“你对我多重要  
希望你能知道  
让我爱你好吗”

接在黄明昊rap后面的这段唱词，范丞丞没再看屏幕，视线直指吧台。黄明昊很想回避那直白的视线，但不知为何，此时此刻温柔光晕中的范丞丞让他根本无法移开眼光。

他们之间有太多回忆，有太多悸动，在少年时暧昧不明迷茫不解。如今经风历雨找到答案，也就只是找到答案，解开一道曾经困扰青春期的谜题。时过境迁，除了点头说啊原来如此，答案变得既不重要，也没什么意义。

成年后的世界是顾虑越来越多，逐渐丧失勇气的单向旅程。

黄明昊坐上吧台椅，自己调了一杯可乐百加得，神游物外地用吸管戳冰块。

“你叫我过来就是为了应付差事？”

范丞丞坐到旁边，拿过黄明昊面前的酒杯喝了一口。

“丞、丞丞……”黄明昊的吸管尴尬停在半空，没着没落，“好久不见。”

“也不算太久。”范丞丞摇晃酒杯，冰块碰撞发出清脆声响。

距离上次见面已有八个月，差两个月孩子都能生出来了，还不算太久吗？

大概眼不见心不烦，觉得时间过得特别快吧。黄明昊有些丧气地想。

范丞丞拿酒杯去碰黄明昊额头，黄明昊被冰得一激灵，捂住额头瞪他。范丞丞露出他最熟悉的笑容，温润的笑眼令他突突心跳。

“瞎想什么呢，我前天才见过你。”

“什么时候？”黄明昊毫无印象。

“你那个运动品牌发布会。”

“那天你也在？不对，你不是在L市录专辑吗，怎么会去Q市？”

“早录完了，在做后期。”范丞丞笑容渐隐，喝了一大口酒，转头去看吧台后的霓虹灯，“你还真是完全不关心我的事啊。”

黄明昊不知怎么心虚起来，仿佛范丞丞知道他在哪站台，他却连范丞丞已经录完歌的事都不知道是莫大的薄情。

但自己又有什么好心虚的。本来就只是同公司的普通同事，知道太多反而才是自我折磨，何必呢。

黄明昊自我开脱半天，发现范丞丞沉默着喝掉了整杯百加得又倒了一杯，下意识夺过来。

范丞丞看向他，他舔舔唇马上想出理由：“这是我的，那边有果汁你自己拿。”

范丞丞无奈，似笑非笑。

“你什么时候变这么小气了。”

黄明昊按下怕范丞丞喝太多冰又引发胃疼的无聊担忧，摆出满不在乎的态度。

“毕竟这么久了，无论是谁都会变的。”

两人有一搭没一搭的谈话被醉醺醺闯过来的王琳凯打断。王琳凯非要拉范丞丞去他们那边划拳，黄明昊看着几个人划拳，慢慢抿了一口百加得。没有兑可乐的朗姆酒精味实在很呛，黄明昊有些受不了地推到一边。

有些事即使过很久也很难做到。比如喝很辣的酒。比如心平气和面对一个曾经在意过的人。

作为少数几个散场还清醒的人，黄明昊担负起安排一群或不省人事或撒泼胡闹的哥哥们归宿问题。送走大部分醉汉，黄明昊返回包厢，就看到尤长靖高举巴掌恫吓范丞丞的场面，急忙跑过去问怎么了。

尤长靖一把抓住黄明昊推向范丞丞。

“你来！这位大爷起床气太重我搞不定，你快带他走，剩下的人交给我。”

黄明昊还没来及拒绝，尤长靖就和灵超一起拖着卜凡逃走。黄明昊叹气，半跪到沙发边摇晃范丞丞。范丞丞被王琳凯他们灌了不少酒，刚才又被尤长靖吵醒，皱着眉表情阴郁低压笼罩。

黄明昊像哄小朋友一样柔声细语叫范丞丞起来回家。范丞丞眯起眼分辨眼前人，冒出一句Justin。

“是我。乖，咱们回家睡。”

得到肯定答复似乎让范丞丞很受用，一把搂住黄明昊，下巴搭在他肩膀。

“Justin。”

“嗯。”

“Justin。回家。”

“对，我们回家。你先放开我……”

虽然说回家，但黄明昊并不知道范丞丞该回哪，在L市范丞丞是住酒店还是住公寓还是住哪他完全不清楚，问范丞丞也只得到要回家的答复。只能带回他住的酒店又开了一间房。

把像无尾熊一样的范丞丞从身上揭下扔到床上，黄明昊累出一身汗。拿酒店毛巾浸水替范丞丞抹了一把脸，黄明昊也算仁至义尽，起身回自己房间。刚走到门口，就被范丞丞从后面抵在门上。

感到后颈湿热的啃咬，黄明昊慌张挣扎。

“范丞丞你干嘛！”

范丞丞把黄明昊衬衣从裤腰里拉出来，手探进去揉搓黄明昊胸前乳首。

“我是国王，要为所欲为。”范丞丞可能还沉浸在之前玩的国王游戏里，颐指气使。

黄明昊白天录节目晚上伺候醉汉最后把范丞丞一路拖回酒店，体力基本消耗殆尽，现在敏感部位被范丞丞又揉又捏，很快腰发软有些站不住。

“为所欲为个毛！你神经病啊……”

范丞丞顶胯，隔着裤子用下半身磨蹭黄明昊臀部。黄明昊明显感觉到范丞丞那里的状态不像是说着玩的，头皮一下炸开，像受惊又无力的猫，挣扎不过只能委屈叫唤。

“丞丞，不要这样……”

范丞丞咬他耳垂。“不许走。”

“不走不走，放开我吧……”

“你骗我。”

“保证不骗你！”

范丞丞停下动作，双手紧紧搂住他的腰。“我难受。”

“啊？你哪里难受？”黄明昊紧张起来。

范丞丞牵着黄明昊的手去摸自己胯间的肿胀。黄明昊脸蓦地烧起来。

“这，咳，你自力更生吧我管不了……”

“不行。你招惹的，你得解决。”

怎么就是他招惹的了！黄明昊欲哭无泪。但跟发酒疯的人又能讲什么道理，只好无奈妥协。“你快压死我了，放开我回床上帮你……咳咳，帮你撸出来。”

范丞丞听话地后退一步，抓着黄明昊的手带回床边，独自坐下紧紧盯着他。黄明昊被盯的尴尬无比，半天下不去手。范丞丞似乎等得不耐烦，拽了他一把。黄明昊失衡跌向范丞丞。范丞丞被他扑倒，好像还挺开心的，笑了一下。

黄明昊被这久违的没心没肺的笑容闪到，心突突乱跳。范丞丞摸了摸他的脸颊，翻身将他压在身下，从他的眼睛一路亲吻到嘴，舔了舔他的唇，又探进去舔他的兔牙。

“张嘴。”范丞丞捏他下巴。

黄明昊不知道是不是酒精上头，竟然听话地张开嘴，任由范丞丞侵入他口腔，凶巴巴吮吸他的舌头，被吸得发痛。

范丞丞玩够黄明昊柔软的舌头，去舔他上颚的软肉。上颚被舔的发痒，黄明昊身体深处生出一股燥热无处排解，难耐地拧动身体。范丞丞解开他衬衣纽扣，沿着下巴又啃又舔，将微微颤动的乳首含进嘴里。

黄明昊脊椎窜过一道酥麻，下意识呜了一声，马上抬手捂住嘴。范丞丞抬头扫了一眼，牙齿挑逗般磨蹭乳尖最娇嫩的地方。另一边的乳头也受到照顾，范丞丞指尖在乳晕摩挲几圈，捏住翘挺的头部细细碾磨。

黄明昊从未受过这样的刺激，眼底蒙起一层水雾，眼前的壁灯变得朦胧不清，更凸显肉体的快感有多强烈。

范丞丞在黄明昊腰侧人鱼线留下一连串吻痕，迫不及待扒下他的牛仔裤，释放出内裤里惴惴挺立的青涩性器，对准顶部恶劣地弹了一下，撸动起来。

黄明昊喉咙严重干涸，发出奇怪又不可控的声音，整个身体随着范丞丞手里的节奏颤动，直到射出来才呜咽着用手背掩去眼角的湿意。

范丞丞半跪起来，盯着手里的白色黏稠液体，舔了一口。黄明昊嗷呜一声，没眼看地拉住范丞丞，也管不了明天酒店保洁会怎么想，抓起被子给范丞丞擦手。

范丞丞探头看黄明昊，黄明昊被视线灼烧，不好意思地低下头。范丞丞不满，抬起他的头亲吻下去。

身后柔软的入口被摸到探进一指，黄明昊僵直着不敢动。怪异的感觉让他犹豫要不要制止范丞丞的行为。

他说不上为什么会纵容范丞丞就这样莫名其妙把他身体作为耍酒疯的对象。

或许他自己也在借酒发疯。将内心深处难以言明的悸动以这种形式宣泄出来。

范丞丞进入他的时候，撕裂的痛楚铺天盖地席卷而来。

范丞丞像是不解为什么温柔包裹他快乐源泉的部位在阻止他前进，有些焦躁地强行挤压进去。黄明昊终于忍受不住，疼得眼泪噼啪往下掉，小声啜泣起来。

范丞丞听到声音，露出迷茫又无措的眼神，亲吻身下人不断溢出的泪水，叫他的名字。

“明昊。”

黄明昊被这一声叫得心酸委屈接踵而至，哭得更厉害。范丞丞紧紧搂住他，拍抚他后背。曾经他们最亲密的接触也不过如此，可那时候的不过如此在黄明昊心里是带着阳光味道的甜蜜。

现在他的阳光让他疼痛不堪，委屈满腹，又带给他前所未有的极致快感，温柔亲昵。黄明昊也搞不清心里究竟是什么感觉了，只是单纯抓着那一缕阳光不想放手。

泪水完全润湿范丞丞肩膀。黄明昊哭累了，麻木地说你继续吧。

范丞丞摇头。黄明昊没好气地掐他。

“我都做好心理准备了，你怂了对得起我的牺牲嘛！”

“不想让你哭。”

“我尽量吧。”

“我不要为所欲为了，只想让你留下。”范丞丞蹭着黄明昊耳朵讨好地说。

黄明昊心里胀胀的，摸到范丞丞还生机勃勃的性器。“这里不难受了？”

“难受。”

“那你装什么大度……”黄明昊捏了一把范丞丞的冠状沟，“那我帮你撸出来了，你可不要后悔。”

范丞丞在黄明昊耳边粗重喘息，听的黄明昊头皮发麻，心跳加速，一口咬上范丞丞肩膀。范丞丞捧起他的脸，吸吮他的嘴唇，像是怎么亲都亲不够一样。

伺候范少爷疏解情欲后睡下，黄明昊忍痛洗了澡回到自己房间眯了几小时，又赶上午的航班飞C市参加一个美妆品牌剪彩仪式。

结束剪彩，做完采访，黄明昊感觉脚步有点虚，身体好像在发热。助理帮他量体温发现有点低烧，考虑到明天还有个很有热度的访谈节目要录，黄明昊去医院吊了瓶水。

冰凉液体闯进血管的感觉不太好受，黄明昊很想拍下来发朋友圈给某个人看。想了想还是觉得太矫情，没有发出去。

好好保持同事关系就可以了，他不想把酒后乱性变成求怜的筹码。

私密部位隐隐作痛，让黄明昊整晚睡得很不踏实，早上起来感觉更虚了。

不过比这更凄惨的境况也不是没经历过，黄明昊咬牙录了半天节目，胡言乱语都不知道自己回答了些什么。

出了电视台，黄明昊挤出笑容跟外面应援的后援会粉丝挥手致意，本来还安排了合影认证，转身太猛不知怎么突然断片。

缓了一会儿醒来，发现自己躺在车里，助理在旁边红着眼睛对电话大呼小叫。黄明昊头痛地闭眼。

到医院做过全身检查，等化验结果的空档黄明昊昏睡过去。再醒来就看到一个人趴在他病床边，明显不是助理。

黄明昊想找手机，没意识到那只手在输液，动了一下被针头刺痛呻吟一声。趴着的人被吵醒，抬头看他。

竟然是范丞丞！黄明昊一时反应不过来，怀疑自己到底是不是真的清醒了。

“醒了？饿不饿？”

黄明昊想坐起来，不长记性的那只手又被刺到，嘶嘶吸气不敢乱动了。范丞丞去床尾帮他将背板升到最舒适的高度，又倒了一杯热水吹了吹，送到他嘴边。

黄明昊受宠若惊，不敢拒绝范丞丞的好意抿了一口。口腔感受到真实的热度，黄明昊才确定自己是清醒的，满腹疑问，眉头纠结望向范丞丞。

“你怎么在这？我睡了多久？助理姐姐呢？我手机呢？化验结果出了吗？我……”

黄明昊还有好多问题想问，却被范丞丞捂住嘴。

“先吃点东西吧，光输液也不行。”

范丞丞拿着之前送来的外卖出去加热，临出门前回头看他的眼神令人心慌。黄明昊以为自己只是休息不好感冒发烧而已，看范丞丞这表情，难道自己得了绝症？！

黄明昊扫视一圈，终于发现床尾小沙发里自己的手机，下床摆出一个高难度姿势去够手机。

范丞丞进来就看到他在那白鹤亮翅，拿起手机揣进自己裤兜里。

“吃完给你。”

黄明昊摸摸鼻子，坐回床上。不知怎么回事，范丞丞气压特别低，表情冷淡，话也不愿意多说。黄明昊心里慌慌的，不敢忤范丞丞的意。

范丞丞面无表情一口一口喂过来，黄明昊吃得尴尬无比。好在皮蛋瘦肉粥也不算难吃，他白天就吃了一顿盒饭，确实有点饿了，很快吃掉一整盒。

吃完粥，黄明昊伸手要手机，范丞丞没有给他，反而凑过来拍了拍他的头。黄明昊更慌了，紧紧攥住范丞丞衣袖。

“丞丞，我是不是没救了？还有几个月？你直接告诉我吧我能承受……”

范丞丞终于露出一丝笑意，坐到床边把黄明昊搂进怀里。

“祸害遗千年，你还早着呢，瞎想什么。”

“你才是祸害！”黄明昊本来还介意着体位，听到这话不满地白他一眼，“你怎么会来，没有行程吗？”

范丞丞没有正面回答。

“发烧了怎么不跟我说？吊盐水怎么不跟我说？”

“这没什么好说的吧，又跟你没关系……”

黄明昊看到范丞丞握紧拳头深深吸气，差点以为自己要被打。

“如果不是晕倒被全世界知道，你还想瞒我到什么时候？”

“我瞒你什么了？”黄明昊莫名其妙。

“我睡了你，我强迫你，我让你受伤，你都想自己扛着不说？”范丞丞神情复杂，又像生气又像失望又像难受。

艾玛这技术要是用在拍戏上，还不分分钟拿影帝啊。黄明昊不合时宜地想。

范丞丞看他神游物外的样子，生气地掐他脸颊。“跟你说正事呢！再给我装？”

“哎呀没有装……也不是强迫，大家都是成年人，你情我愿的事，什么你瞒我瞒的……”

“你情我愿你又怎么会受伤，还发烧昏倒！”

完全没有同性性常识的黄明昊终于明白过来，原来他发烧身体不适，是因为跟范丞丞做的时候受伤了？难怪那里一直隐隐作痛。

“我又不懂啊……那个，医生到底怎么说的，我，咳，我怎么样了……”

黄明昊越说头越低。该死的助理跑哪儿去了？身边连个活人都没有，想知道答案只能问范丞丞，这也太尴尬了！黄明昊恨不得打开窗户跳下去逃跑。

“轻微撕裂，免疫力低下，发炎引起的发烧。”

黄明昊以手掩面，不想再见到范丞丞。

“……我要是知道后果这么严重，当时就该打死你！”

范丞丞揽过黄明昊的头按向自己肩膀。“我是真的醉了，什么都不知道，你干嘛还任由我胡来。”

这个问题太难，黄明昊回答不了。虽然回答不了，但黄明昊又气不过，在范丞丞肩膀狠狠咬了一口。

“算了，反正已经这样了。我助理呢？明天还有广告要拍，不知道航班改成几点的。”

范丞丞面露不豫，安抚似的摸他后颈。

“你晕倒的事闹的有点大，公司那边帮你推了这几天的行程，先好好休息吧。”

黄明昊了然。当着粉丝后援会的面晕倒，引发的波澜可想而知。难怪范丞丞不给他手机，看来网上风向应该也不太好看。

黄明昊瞅着范丞丞。“那你呢？你行程也被推啦？我放假你跟着凑什么热闹。”

“我陪你。”

原本见到范丞丞这么关心自己，黄明昊还暗自高兴。现在知道了真相，高兴劲儿也消失无踪。

范丞丞只是因为内疚自责来弥补他减轻负罪感罢了，黄明昊不想自作多情。

“不用，我挺好的，你该干嘛干嘛吧。”

范丞丞沉默。黄明昊又补充说：“其实这事主要还是怪我，你不用太在意的。”

“如果这都不在意，我应该在意什么？”

范丞丞表情太严肃，黄明昊有些语塞。范丞丞本来就是这样的人，心软又善良，如果他认定是自己的错，是没办法轻易原谅自己的。

黄明昊叹气，拍拍范丞丞肩膀让他放松。

“那你就来给我当小弟吧，端茶倒水伺候不好就开除的那种。”

在医院睡了一晚，范丞丞也不嫌憋屈就这样趴在病床边守夜。传送进血管的冰凉液体，因为范丞丞手掌的包裹而不再难过。

身体没那么难过，心里却更难过了。

一直住院舆论更不好控制，公司安排了黄明昊一早回B市的航班。回到公司被经纪人说教一番，踏入近乎半年没停留过的宿舍，黄明昊扑到自己的床激动万分。

终于可以放假了！

洗完澡，黄明昊站在卫生间镜前左扭右扭。尽管他身体柔韧性很好，始终还是看不到屁股那里的情况，只能听天由命地挤出药膏胡乱涂在有点痛的位置。

门被打开的时候，范丞丞看到的就是他屁股高翘，手指在后穴出入的香艳场面。

黄明昊呆了一秒钟，立刻拽过旁边的浴巾裹住身体。

“你你你你你怎么进来的！我明明锁了门！”

“我有钥匙。”

范丞丞向前一步，黄明昊随之退后一步。

“不要过来！”

“给我看看。”

“看个头啊！”

“你又看不到，我帮你涂。”

“不用不用不用不用我谢谢您请回！”黄明昊拿出rapper实力说得飞快。

范丞丞笑容戏谑，一步一步逼近。“害羞什么，你全身上下我哪儿没看过。”

黄明昊被逼进角落紧贴墙面，做垂死挣扎。“喝醉和清醒看到的能一样吗！”

范丞丞揽过他的腰，轻轻撞他额头。“我就只帮你上药，不做别的。”

尼玛你还想干什么别的！黄明昊脑内疯狂弹幕吐槽。

终究是抵不过范丞丞的软磨硬泡，黄明昊趴到床上，一副英勇就义的样子。

“抬起来点。”范丞丞拍他屁股。

范丞丞这个混蛋喜欢拍别人屁股的毛病看来是改不了了。不知道他不在的时候又拍了多少人屁股。黄明昊愤愤地想。

“还是看不到，你跪起来吧。”

要求真多……黄明昊无奈跪趴。

臀部翘挺圆润的弧度延伸向上，是柔韧的腰部线条，微微凹陷出两个腰窝显得可爱又诱人。范丞丞揉了揉额角，克制地收回眼神，仔细观察过黄明昊后穴，挤出膏药在掌心蕴热，挑上指尖涂在入口附近。

黄明昊仿佛感受到臀尖扫过温热的鼻息，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，把脸埋进枕头想憋死自己算了。

范丞丞涂完药，沉默着起身擦手上残留的药。黄明昊立马拉上内裤睡裤被子，抽空偷看范丞丞，心里嘀咕他怎么半天没动静在干啥。

范丞丞转身，黄明昊瞬间移开视线，专心观察睡衣上的线条纹路。范丞丞坐到黄明昊身边，低头从后抵在他肩膀。

“对不起。”

“没关系啦，都说你不用这么介意的。”

感受到肩膀晕开一片湿热，黄明昊诧异。

没想到范丞丞会自责到这种程度。黄明昊感觉呼吸有些凝滞，心下揪成一团，反手轻抚范丞丞毛茸茸的脑袋。

“怎么过去这么多年一点不长进，还是个爱哭包。”黄明昊故作调笑。

范丞丞搂紧他的腰。

“我心疼。”

妈呀，范丞丞什么时候学会这种套路了！黄明昊发现这该死的套路好像正中红心，害得他心怦怦乱跳。

“你、你正常点，瞎撩什么。”

“你以为我跟你似的，处处留情瞎撩。”

“我什么时候瞎撩了？讲话要负责任的好么。”

“上礼拜站台不就跟那个网红主持眉来眼去。”

“我那是正常眼神交流好不好。”

“你一直盯人家腿。”

“她说她鞋根好像断了，我担心她摔倒啊。你怎么不说你还跟那个顾什么澜密会苏梅岛呢？”

“我是去拍mv，偶遇她一起吃个饭而已，在场还有一堆工作人员。”

“半月前你们分手那几天你酸了吧唧的朋友圈算什么？”

“……”

“答不上来了吧。”

范丞丞沉默不语。黄明昊占了上风，却完全高兴不起来。

“你太狡猾了，为什么总想让我先说。”

“说什么？明明是你先提起的。”

“你以为你偷看我的眼神我不会发现？你以为你故意穿我的同款我不会发现？你以为你装成不在乎纵容我，我就不会发现？”

黄明昊被如此直白拆穿心事，窘迫不已。还好范丞丞在后面看不到他困窘的表情。

以手打扇，黄明昊试图冷静一点。“这是普、普通兄弟间的关心，有什么问题……”

“行。你还让哪个普通兄弟上过你？”

“……你狠！”

黄明昊终于绷不住，像鸵鸟一样俯身把头埋进被子。

范丞丞想把黄明昊拉起来，黄明昊宁死不屈，抱紧被子坚持一百年不动摇。范丞丞只能压在他后背陪他埋头。范丞丞瘦是瘦了，沉还是巨沉的，黄明昊被压到窒息，难过到自暴自弃。

“我就、我就喜欢你，怎么着了？喜欢你有错吗，要被你这样公开处刑？我要是能控制自己，干嘛还会喜欢你！”

黄明昊越说越委屈，眼泪不由自主地往外冒。他是坚强惯了的人，唯独面对范丞丞总是玻璃心附体。

他也不想这样，可他真的无法控制。

“先说的人先输。你输了。”

“输就输了，怎么地吧。你好烦人啊！”

黄明昊被人连被子一起抱起来，左躲右闪别扭着不肯露头。不过他终究不如范丞丞力气大，被拉下被子，看到范丞丞似笑非笑的脸。范丞丞用拇指摩挲他的脸颊，亲吻他被眼泪打湿的睫毛。

“生气了？我说点让你开心的吧。”

“滚。”黄明昊不想搭理他，把头扭到一边。

“你不是想知道半月前我朋友圈发的什么吗？”

范丞丞半天没下文，黄明昊面上冷冰冰，心里却像猫挠，很想掐着范丞丞脖子逼他快点往下说。

“你该不是又在耍我吧？”又等了一会儿见范丞丞还没要说的意思，黄明昊脸色愈加不好看。

范丞丞侧身，在黄明昊后背画了一颗巨大的爱心。黄明昊不明所以，又看范丞丞俯下身，在他腰间画了一颗爱心。

“我比你输的早，只是你不知道。”

黄明昊记忆瞬间被拉回到十六岁那年的夏天。算了算日期，竟然真的是六月底七月初。印象里好像去年、前年、大前年也……原来从他十六岁开始的每年这个时间，范丞丞都在用朋友圈发些看不懂的非主流文字向他告白？

黄明昊难以置信，越想越觉得不可能，一定是自己在自作多情。但心脏疯狂的跳动无情宣告他已经相信了。

范丞丞抚过黄明昊眼角残留的湿润。“我哭一次，你哭一次。你输一次，我输一次。打平了。”

大约是悸动太强烈，击倒稀薄的理智自持，黄明昊凑上去，伸出一点点舌尖舔了舔范丞丞嘴角，亲了一下。

“你输的比较多，就是你输了。”

范丞丞愣了一秒，马上反应过来，按住黄明昊后颈狠狠吻回去，闯进他的口腔攫取所有氧气。

两个人缠绵地吻来吻去，直到听到敲门声。黄明昊想去开门，范丞丞捧着他的脸不断舔吮下唇，完全没有放手的意思。

黄明昊的大脑让他快点推开范丞丞，身体却擅作主张与范丞丞贴的更近，舌尖回应着范丞丞的席卷。

敲门声持续了一阵，逐渐隐去。黄明昊没想过自己还会有这样任性妄为的一天。

范丞丞真的很可怕，竟然能引发他身体里如此剧烈的情感洪涛。

结束漫长的拥吻，范丞丞还在慢慢轻啄他的唇尖。旖旎的气氛让黄明昊肉麻到起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可是又很喜欢，又很开心，蹭着范丞丞鼻尖笑起来。

范丞丞露出一个难以形容的表情，咬了一口他的下巴。

“好吧，是我输了。以后不许对我以外的人这么笑。”

黄明昊得意，像餍足的猫一样弯起眼睛。

年轻人身体恢复能力总是很强，休息了两天黄明昊又是活蹦乱跳的黄明昊了。这两天在范丞丞的加持下过得格外腻歪，两个人像连体婴儿一样，没事就滚到一起，一会儿捏捏脸，一会儿掐掐腰，连给黄明昊上药环节都从尴尬变成欲求不满的撩骚。

“唉……为什么还没好？”

黄明昊回头问范丞丞。表情清纯无辜，腰却一扭一扭晃来晃去。范丞丞拍他臀尖，引得黄明昊哎呦叫。

“看着应该是好了，怎么，还觉得疼吗？”

范丞丞有些放心不下，又拨开黄明昊后穴的软肉看了看。

“疼倒不疼，就是感觉怪怪的。”

“哪里怪？”

“里面很怪……”

范丞丞食指伸进去探了一圈，一边四处按压一边问具体是哪里。黄明昊被按到敏感点，猛地弓起背夹紧臀部肌肉，泄露一声呻吟。

范丞丞勾起嘴角，又按了一下，黄明昊像被触动开关，难以自持地随之颤栗。范丞丞恶趣味上来，不仅按压，还用指尖刮搔。黄明昊实在受不了，软着腰向前逃，又被范丞丞抓回来。

“丞丞，很难受，别玩我了……”

范丞丞覆上黄明昊光洁的后背，在肩周下的纹身处落下亲吻。

“谁让你叫的那么撩。”

“你搞错顺序了吧？明明是你先按那里……”

“你先说感觉奇怪的，我只是帮你检查。”

“……好吧。”

黄明昊懒得纠缠这个问题，翻身勾着范丞丞脖子索吻。范丞丞很配合地卷起他的舌头吸吮，手沿着他的锁骨下滑到胸前，蹂躏起娇嫩的凸起。

这两天黄明昊的乳首经常被范丞丞玩弄，一被碰到就会敏感地充血挺立。黄明昊难耐不已，弯起膝盖，下意识抬腰磨蹭范丞丞下体。

范丞丞被撩上火，捏了一把黄明昊平坦又柔软的小腹，抚上黄明昊瑟瑟颤动的性器。黄明昊心跳随之加速，在范丞丞耳边呼出炽热气息。

范丞丞掐他龟头，咬着他的唇含糊地说：“你怎么这么会撩人。”

黄明昊呜咽一声，冤枉地看着他。“我什么也没干啊？”

转念想了想，老是范丞丞出力也不太好，黄明昊的手也钻进范丞丞睡裤里调戏小范同学。小范同学精神十足，亲昵地对黄明昊手心吐口水。

黄明昊被自己神经病的脑补逗到发笑。范丞丞莫名其妙。

黄明昊看到范丞丞呆萌的表情，更开心了，亲亲范丞丞的下巴。“你要不要进来？”

范丞丞犹疑。“你那还没好吧，不要勉强。”

黄明昊抬起小腿在范丞丞腰间磨蹭。“好了吧大概，大不了再涂药嘛。”

“怎么这么主动，发骚了？”

“你才发骚！我是这里，”黄明昊用手捂在心口，“这里太喜欢你了，想要让你知道。”

范丞丞深深凝视黄明昊，俯下身隔着黄明昊的手珍重亲吻他的心。

“我也是。”

范丞丞顺手拿了旁边的药膏当润滑剂，黄明昊才知道原来还得做润滑，有些不满地瞪着范丞丞。“你怎么知道这么多？我都不知道。”

“你傻呗。”

“你才傻！”黄明昊嘟着嘴看向一边。

范丞丞捏着他的脸面对自己，啄了一口。“因为我早就想上你，想操哭你，想射在你身体里，想把你……”

黄明昊捂住范丞丞的嘴，抬手挡住发烫的脸。“行了行了，我不想知道了……”

做过润滑扩张，范丞丞扶着性器缓缓推进黄明昊柔软的后穴。入口的褶皱被外物的侵入拉伸内陷，黄明昊觉得有点疼，又有点胀，咬着唇压制呼吸。

范丞丞留意到黄明昊的表情，压上来亲吻他的兔牙。黄明昊攀住范丞丞肩膀，下身一下一下被顶弄着，说不上是难受多一些还是奇异感多一些。范丞丞摸到黄明昊大腿，揉捏一阵，架起来以更深的体位进入黄明昊身体。

黄明昊被顶撞到敏感点，尾椎发麻，感受着接连不断的快感冲击，从脚底到到头顶都在触电，不禁失声呻吟。

“别……丞丞，慢点……”

范丞丞听话地放缓动作，专心亲吻黄明昊锁骨。焦躁感从身下传递到大脑，黄明昊才叫范丞丞慢点，现在又不好意思让范丞丞不要慢，难耐地扭动腰部，脸上一片灼烧的热气。

“怎么了？”范丞丞摩挲黄明昊脸颊的绯红。

黄明昊终究抵不过身体的渴望，捂着脸嗫嚅。“别、别管我说什么了，快操我。”

范丞丞低笑，笑声太苏，勾得黄明昊心一颤一颤，更加难耐。

“你怎么这么可爱。”

范丞丞掐着黄明昊胯骨狠狠冲进柔软的甬道，又毫不留恋地退出，大开大合的操弄搞得黄明昊刺激不已。黄明昊眼角泛起粉红，眼眸半垂睫毛颤动，眼神迷蒙地望着范丞丞，楚楚可怜又妩媚动人。

察觉到范丞丞抽插的动作更凶了，黄明昊受不了地呜咽，颤栗着射出白浊。范丞丞俯身亲吻他，顶弄着他高潮后愈加敏感的后穴，完全没有要射的意思。黄明昊被快感和乏力交替折磨，眼底升起一层水雾。

“丞丞……难受……”

“很快就好了。”

这个毫不靠谱的很快就好了在黄明昊被刺激到又射了一次才来临，范丞丞被黄明昊高潮后甬道内痉挛的软肉收缩包裹着攀上顶峰，射在娇嫩内壁深处。

黄明昊额前发丝被汗水打湿，贴在额头。奶猫一样莹润的双眸泛着水光，一副被蹂躏过可怜兮兮的样子。范丞丞怜惜地从黄明昊额头一路向下亲，缠绵着一下一下啄吻他红肿的嘴唇。

黄明昊体力透支，被范丞丞半拖半抱带去浴室做了清理，爬回床上疲惫地闭上眼。范丞丞还握着他的手有一下没一下的亲吻。

太腻歪了。黄明昊受不了地想。

可是好喜欢啊。喜欢被范丞丞吞噬。喜欢被范丞丞填满。喜欢范丞丞。

不知道未来的路会遇到什么，但是感觉凭着这份喜欢就什么都能打败。

黄明昊拽过范丞丞的手，一根一根掰开手指，插入，扣合，掌心紧紧相贴。

“丞丞，我不放手了？”

“好。”

因为喜欢你，以后都不会放手了呦。


End file.
